forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TFS
Reference for Shoudra Stargleam Hi, you made this edit to the Shoudra Stargleam article, but you have cited page 698 of the mass market paperback edition of the book (ISBN 978-0786932283), which does not have 698 pages. I have reverted this edit, but please re-add this information having cited the correct edition or corrected the page number. Fw190a8 21:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) It exists in The Hunters Blades Trilogy (Hardback Collectors edition). To the best of my knowledge it's still a valid source reference. I would think that the trilogies should have their own references also, the only single book I have is The Orc King everything else I own is a trilogy/collection, but that shouldn't make the references any less valid. The only reason it cites a particular book is because there are no references for the trilogies of which I own all of the collection starring Drizzt. The Hunters blades reference relates to ISBN 978-0-7869-4315-9. The Dark Elf Trilogy - ISBN 978-0-7869-1588-0 The Icewind Dale Trilogy - ISBN 978-0-7869-1811-9 Legacy of the Drow - ISBN 978-0-7869-2908-5 Paths of Darkness - ISBN 978-0-7869-3995-4 :Thanks for bringing the lack of citation templates for these books to our attention. I have added citation templates for them: :* :* :* :* :* :For most of these, there is more than one edition of the book, so in order to cite the correct edition, you can visit the template page for that book (the links above) and see the various editions. For example, there exists and . I hope this helps. Fw190a8 15:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the additions, will make those of us with the collections rather than individual books able to contribute. Thanks again. :With regard to this, I have moved some of your recent edits around just a little bit. For example, I created a new article called Legacy of the Drow Collector's Edition. Now, Legacy of the Drow refers to the actual novel series itself (but not any specific version of it), whereas Legacy of the Drow Collector's Edition refers to the omnibus, and there will be room in future for the Legacy of the Drow Gift Set, although that is not yet created. Fw190a8 16:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Problem reports due to citation redirects The problems you're reporting when the citation templates go wrong and one page appears within another page are self-created. Instead of simply redirecting Template:Cite book/Passage to Dawn to the article called Passage to Dawn, a citation template needs to be created. The Passage to Dawn article describes the book itself, whereas Template:Cite book/Passage to Dawn is a citaiton template, similar to other citation templates in Category:Novel citation templates. I have fixed the problem, but for future reference, I will create a section of the help guide that will explain how to create these templates. Fw190a8 18:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Passage to Dawn citations I have finished the work on the Passage to Dawn article and Template:Cite book/Passage to Dawn and its subtemplates. It was a challenge because there are six editions of this book (that I could find)! Now that I have done this, the citations you added for Passage to Dawn are showing warnings (like on Spirit Soaring, for example) because it expects a particular edition of the book to be specified, so would you be able to go back and put an edition into these citations? Thanks. Fw190a8 18:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC)